Chat Room Guidelines
The Official Guideline Article for the Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki Chat Room '----Written by Admin Really Big Hat' That Chat Room is a place where all of the Wiki Members get together to talk, to RP and to discuss matters on the Wiki. Most of the members use it and its generally a fun and welcoming place to be.. General Rules *There is NO cussing in the Chat. Substitues with "Faq" and "Fahk" are unexceptable because you pronounce it just the same. Censoring out words like "F---" or "F****" are unexceptable as well. But you can use alternatives. "Spoot" is a great alternitive for all cuss words and the admins use it frequently. *Roleplaying or talking "smut" or in other words, "sex" is extremely unexcepatble and frowned upon. No exceptions. Its triggering, innappropriate and as it's been stated before, this is a kids website. You will be kicked out of the Chat immediately if you engage in those actions. If you continue those actions after you are kicked, you will be banned from chat. *OCs are aloud while RPing, but you cannot use other people's OCs without their permission. And either Really Big Hat or Invader Gia needs to be told that you had permission by the OC's creator. No exceptions. Private Chats *In the Chat Room, there is a feature called "private chats" and it allows you to talk with a selected user privately. This is usually used for private RPing and discussing matters. *Although Private Chatting is fun and useful, it can also be harmful. A lot of bullying takes place there and the admins strongly encourage you to alert either of the admins with a screenshot of the discussion (or copy and pasting if you do not have that feature. Remember to take a screenshot of something, hit CTRL + ALT + PRT SC and then paste it to paint), since screenshots are much harder to edit an argument. The Admins will immediately handle the situation. *Roleplaying "smut" during Private Chats is completely up to your descion if both users are willing to do it. Forcing someone into RPing smut with your character is extremely unexceptable and can be considered cyber rape. Don't do it and be mindful of your partner. Roleplaying *Its a fun and enjoyable past time to engage in with your Wiki friends, but be mindful of these subjects *'No godmodding'. Godmodding is practically controlling the other character, or strongly hinting what you want to do, or making one-shots, like killing the other character in one move or doing something else along those lines. Its rude, disrespectful, and no one likes it. This is a new issue that the admins have looked upon and before adressing this issue, some people would just completely ignore the user godmodding. If you continue to godmod after you have been warned, you will be kicked and eventually banned from chat if you continue it. *No killing. Its the Creator's character and they most likely don't want to kill their character off in chat. And no, its not considered "being a Mary Sue" if the creator doesn't want to kill their character in chat so stop complaining and whining. *No rudeness or distrubing and disgusting actions. Its alright if your character is just naturally a mean and rude character, but nothing unhygenic and gross among that nature. Category:Wiki Category:Wiki Articles Category:Guidelines Category:Chatroom